Most computer games and other three-dimensional interactive programs have direct lighting that comes directly from a light source to a viewed surface, which can also produce the familiar shadows when the light is blocked. Some advanced video games also include indirect light (sometimes called bounce light), where the light bounces off another surface and illuminates the point being viewed. The reflected light on the bottom of a person's chin when the sun is above is an example of indirect light. The computation of indirect light is generally too expensive for computationally less powerful devices such as phones, tablets, and weaker computers. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.